Howl
by SerendipitousWays
Summary: Ever wonder how the much lauded wards around Privet Drive work? This won't tell you, but they were certainly haphazard, as anyone with the barest hint of dark magic found out. Unfortunately for Remus, that meant werewolves too...  oneshot?moreshot?


_Ever wonder how the much lauded wards around Privet Drive work? This won't tell you, but they were certainly haphazard, as anyone with the barest hint of dark magic found out. Unfortunately for Remus, that meant werewolves too..._

OooOooOoO

**Howl**

OooOooOoO

The boy was far too cheerful for anyone's peace of mind. Especially his.

Remus sighed.

Severus twitched.

Dumbledore twinkled twice as much as usual.

"You – you dunderheaded – gormless – Where did you find it?"

"Him, Severus. He found me."

"As I said: where did you find it, or are you truly so incompetent that -"

"Now there's no need for that, Severus – "

"That's quite all right professor – "

"Although I must confess Remus, I find I am quite curious myself. He is, after all, a rather unexpected arrival."

The boy – or perhaps young man (indeed, it was rather difficult to guess his age, apparently some indistinguishable point between fifteen and twenty-five) – in question was sitting cross-legged on the floor holding Fawkes with an expression of mixed awe and a certain level of maniacal glee that made his audience distinctly uncomfortable. The phoenix crooned at him causing the tips of his long ears to relax in contentment.

"Really, Lupin, where in the High Hells did you find a High Elf?"

OooOooOoO

_June 21, 1982, Little Whinning, Surrey_

Remus J. Lupin, werewolf, Defence Master, prankster extraordinaire (not that he would ever admit it: that would require getting caught), and Marauder, waffled on the street. He had difficulty believing that anyone James had known could ever live in such a tidy, _mundane_ place, much less anyone related, and especially not his son. Still, he had been asking Dumbledore for little Harry's address for months now so that he could pay his respects and reintroduce himself to the Cub, and had finally gotten it. Why Albus had chosen this place – of all people he could have picked! – was anyone's guess and he certainly was not telling.

The man was to secrets as squirrels were to nuts. As it stood, Remus had still had to look up the address in the muggle directory, and only after dredging up the woman's husband's last name from the recesses of memory.

Still, he wished he could have come sooner: it would have been a comfort to see the Cub after that night. Unfortunately he had been out of the country on assignment, unable to return for some weeks, and when he finally had gotten back, the child should have been busy settling into his new home which was not a process Dumbledore was willing to disturb. Not long after that – within three months of the fall of Voldemort, in fact – harsher anti-werewolf legislation had been pushed through the Wizengamot. Remus had quite suddenly been booted out of the Auror Corps and unable to hold a job for more than a couple weeks. Without the protective legislation of previous years, no one would knowingly employ a werewolf, not even one Hogwarts trained and vouched for by Dumbledore. And they certainly would not let them near children.

But it wasn't like they had to know. Besides, it was the new moon that night – he would be as hale and as far from the bloodthirsty wolf as he could possibly get without actually curing his disease. Even if he were not, Moony considered Harry to be his and would not let him come to any harm.

His relatives, however, might be another story, if the impression he'd gotten of them at James' and Lily's wedding had been accurate. (Although, in fairness, they had been under a great deal of stress and the rest of the Marauders had not helped improve their view of the Wizarding world in the slightest.) Still, he would wait and see, and really, as long as Harry was happy, that was all that really mattered.

He straightened his suit – tweed, fresh off the racks for once – and with a feeling of being hit in the face with a sand blaster, stepped over the property line.

He woke, perhaps predictably, face down in the sand.

Unfortunately, as Privet Drive contained no sandbars (and was that a creek he heard?) this was a problem.

_Bloody Dumbledore._

OooOooOoO

**AN.** _And so Remus Lupin awakes in Ordon Spring_. A short drabble I'd like to make into more whenever I find the inclination.

The thought was _How would my two favorite wolf-people meet? _The odds of Link ending up in Potter-verse seemed less likely than Remus ending up in Hyrule, because while both worlds' magics can do some pretty weird shit, Potter-verse out-weirds everywhere but Discworld, and it has a history of more-or-less randomly sending people places. (Floo system accidents, [it should have a smart filter- if you stutter or are sick you have to travel by broom/apparition. inconvenient much] referees turning up in the Sahara...)

(I don't understand why canon Remus would stay away - Harry is his last family, if he's concerned about security just space out the visits, don't be around when he's sick, and he can learn to act muggle - he's a smart guy. And the Dursley's ought to be glad to unload the kid for a while to a willing babysitter.)

And I thought, hey, a lot of wizards are stupid, but not _that_ stupid. It's called the phone-book/directory. Muggleborns should have thought to use it, so Harry should've met tons of Wizards - blood wards aren't fideles! (I've never seen anyone write fideliuses, and I'm glad, because my inner scholar would cry. The outer one just winces.) So what happens? Random shit. Bounced off, sent to different continents, dropped off into miscellaneous multiverses...

And** BOOM! **A new plot device is born.


End file.
